When the spinal column or when a bone or part of the skeletal system of a person is fractured, injured, or damaged, it may be beneficial to provide immobilization of that part of the body. Such immobilization, among other benefits, may provide support and stability, prevent further damage, and allow healing. One way to obtain such immobilization is with bone fixation systems or assemblies implanted through orthopedic surgery.
When a person is undergoing orthopedic surgery, often different screws are placed on different bones and parts of the body. The purpose of these screws is generally to provide fixation of a part of the body through the attachment of a rod or beam or other fixing device to a plurality of screws in bones of the body. The screws are generally inserted into the bone. For example, in a spinal column, the screws are inserted into the vertebral bodies or into the pedicles, as necessary. The rod is then attached to the screws. Because the screws are inserted into particular parts of the body, the inserted screws are not aligned in a straight line. This requires either the bending or curving of the rod or the attachment of additional parts to the screws, to the rod, or to both, for lateral or medial reaching.
Several bone fixation systems exist for providing stability and immobilization to the spinal column and to other parts of the body. It is desirable to develop devices and systems that allow for support of the rod without adding parts (such as screws, plates, and parts) to the implementation of the system, and without adding bulk to the sides of the spine or bone.